The invention relates generally to a drum and, more particularly, to a drum functioning as both a musical instrument and a container.
Drums are widely used to provide music either individually or in conjunction with other musical instruments. Typical drums consist of a hollow cylindrical shell covered by a skin which is beaten with drum sticks to produce music. However, when not in use the substantial volume within the shell is wasted.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a drum which can function as both a musical instrument and a container.